Prom Night
by FioleeOTP
Summary: After Marshall takes Fionna to his senior prom. Fionna has a little fun for her own once they get back to his cat. (Rated M for awesome sex...)
1. Chapter 1

Fionna Murtons, a junior in high school sat in Marshall's car. a beat up old pickup with a bed in the back that was covered up by a covering over the back. Marshall had promised her that is wasn't what she thought, and that his father was a drunk and he mostly spend his nights out a bar, leaving Marshall to just sleep in his car to avoid his fathers drunken rage once he got back. Meanwhile, he was driving over to there school to senior prom that Marshall had asked her if she wanted to go with him. Of course she accepted, since she and the senior have been dating for quite a few months.

She was wearing a simple baby blue dress, spaghetti straps and a simple mesh shawl, her hair done up in a loose but beautiful bun. Marshall was wearing his best suit, which was a simple black getup with a white shirt and a red tie. His hair was done the usual way, slight bed-head. This is going to be some much fun Marshall, am I going to be the only junior there?" She asked, looking over at him. Marshall nodded, "Yeah, probably. But, don't worry Fi, just keep closet me because some of the guys there are going to be all over you."

He was right, as soon as they had gotten there, multiple boys asked if she wanted to dance with them. Though Marshall had quickly told them off, keeping his arm around her waist pretty much the entire time. The gymnasium was done up in ribbons and a simple stage where the prom king and queen were to be announced. The music was a dj, the amps blasting some music that neither of them really cared for. So, they just sat down at there table, there fingers intertwined with one another's.

The prom was actually pretty boring, at some point they had announced the king and queen of the prom, which, to no surprise Marshall had one prom king. And, his ex-girlfriend, Ashley had won prom queen. They had to dance together because it was a tradition. Which was pretty awkward for Fionna. Ashley pretty much kept her hands a little to low on his back, her body was pressed against his and her lips close to his ear, obviously whispering things into it. Once the music was finished, Marshall quickly pulled away, nodding awkwardly before going back to Fionna. "Sorry about that Fi, I really didn't have a choice."

Fionna looked over at the clock hanging on the concrete wall, it read 10:30pm. Her parents told her to get home by 11. She quickly grasped Marshall hands, pulling him close as she stood up on her toes. Crashing her lips against his. Marshall had quickly kissed her back, his hands leaving her's and wrapping around her waist as Fionna's arms snaked around his neck. Just before the kissed could turn into something deeper, a teacher who was chaperoning quickly broke it up. "That kind of behavior is not aloud on school grounds." He said sternly before leaving them again.

Fionna took Marshall's hand. "Come on Marshy, lets ditched this party." She didn't give him a chance to reply before she dragged him out of the school and back towards his car. Now it was 10:45pm, once they had gotten back in the car Marshall began to speak. "So Fi, should we be getting back to-" He was cut off when Fionna pounced on him, kissing him once again. pushing them back from the front to seats and letting them fall onto the bed in the back of his car.

Marshall was caught off guard, but gladly began to kiss her back, his tongue tracing back against her bottom lip. Letting out a low groan as her lips parted slightly, letting his tongue slip inside. His hands pressing against her upper back. His tongue tracing along hers. She pulled away, panting for breath, her hands gripper the fabric of his sleeves, she was a virgin, always thinking that sex was something you did after marriage. So, what she said next truly astonished him.

"Love me Marshall. I can't stop myself anymore.. Please .." She whimpered against his ear. Marshall gently pushed her back against the bed, his hands still pushed against her back, finding the zipper of her dress and pulling it down. He looked into her eyes. "Are you sure about this?" He asked, tugging the dress off of her body and tossing it onto the front seat. Now she was just in a strapless bra and white panties, the sight alone made the blood rush between his legs.

"Y-yes please.." She practically whined, her cheeks flushed a bright red. Marshall nodded, pulling off his dress coat, undoing his tie and slipped off his shirt. He gripped his pants, dragging the, down. His growing erection practically springing out of his boxers, the head of his member poking out between the slit in the fabric.

Marshall leaned down, his body just inches from hers, slipping off his boxers so he was fully exposed. One of his hands reached into a pocket from his discarded pants, taking out his wallet and pulling out a condom. But, before he could open it Fionna stopped him. "N-no.. I want to feel e-everything." She breathed, looking down at his manhood and bite her lip.

Marshall nodded, his hands gripping her bra and unclipping it, pulling it off her to reveal her breasts. He let out a breath as his hands trailed down her body, reaching her hips, his fingers gripping the fabric of the panties. pulling them down passed her knee's. Marshall's moved up and down her naked body. Feeling himself stiffen even more, he leaned down and let his lips meet with the side of her neck, licking and sucking at her skin, causing her to begin to let out a light airy moan that was cut off when he slipped himself inside her.

She let out a soft cry, her hand immediately going to his bare back, her nails beginning to scratch at his back and her legs wrapping around his lower waist.. The pain was pretty intense. "A-ahhnn! M-Marshall!" she practically scream as she felt herself being stretched. Marshall ignored her cries, beginning to move in and out in a slow pattern. Causing the girl underneath him to continue to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Her nails dug into his back, leaving long, dark pinks scratch marks down the length of his back.

The window of the car began to steam over, the car began to sway back and forth as Marshall began to pick up his pace. Beginning to make small, deep grunts of effort. He was no longer ravishing her neck, instead the curve of his nose was pressed against her neck, his mouth slightly agape. "F-fuck Fionna.." He groaned. Fionna's cries grew louder, but were definitely from pleasure at this point. "O-oh god Marshall!" She moaned loudly, her legs tightened slightly around him. "H-harder! F-faster!" She screamed, beginning to buck her hips to met with his, causing a hard rhythm.

The car frame began to creak under the rhythm of Marshall's thrusts, beats in a perfect rhythm with one another. Fionna's nails dug deeper into his back, hard enough to have him start to bleed. But, he didn't notice as he felt a hot pressure begin to build up in his lower abdomen. "A-ah Fi, I'm gonna.. a-any second now.." He panted as he was began to get taken over by the high.

"Y-YESS! M-Marshall! G-go! F-fill me up j-just.. o-oH GOD!" She let out a loud scream as she felt her building pressure collapse on top of her. Fionna's back arched as she felt every sense intensify. Marshall soon followed her, letting out a loud groan as he felt the pressure snap inside him and he released deep inside her womb.

Fionna felt the warm spurts inside her, letting out a low moan from the gentle warmth. She felt her body go limp underneath and her hands slipped away from his back and fell to the bed. Her chest rose and fell deeply as she tried to catch her breath.

Marshall slipped out of her, letting himself fall onto the mattress beside her, now beginning to feel the sting of the scratches that ran up and down his back. But, he did his best to ignore it. He smiled when Fionna nuzzled her head against his chest, one of her arms going limply around him as the girl dozed off. Completely forgetting about her curfew. Marshall had forgotten as well falling asleep next to her.

(Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall wasn't sure how long they were asleep. But, he woke up to hear a low banging against the window. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the sting of the scratches was pretty bad. "Damn.. I must've been doing something right.." He looked up at where the banging was coming from, and, what he saw scared him.

It's was the vice principle, who looking at him with cold eyes, mouthing the words. "Get out of the car." Marshall quickly grabbed his boxers from the from seat, slipping them on along with his tank top. "Shit shit shit shit.." He was mumbling, loud enough to wake up Fionna. Who lifted her head up tiredly. "Marshall…. go back to bed.." she yawned, obviously unaware at they were being watched. She was back asleep in a matter of seconds.

Marshall quickly slipped out of the car, facing the vice principle. "May I help you?" He asked, staying still as she spoke. "First off, I should have you both expelled for having intercourse on school grounds. Not only that, but you are a legal adult, and she is still a child in the mind of the law. So, this was considered rape. And, finally I have her parents in the office looking for her. And, I'm glad now I have something to tell them."

Marshall immediately tried to stop her. "No! You can't tell her parents! They won't ever let me see her again! I'm sorry for being on school grounds for this, but I didn't do anything that she didn't ask me to do. Please, just let me take her home and we can act like this never happened." The lady only shook her head. "Both of you in my office. Now, I'll be waiting by the entrance." And, she quickly walked away.

Once Fionna was awake, she quickly put her underwear on, wrapping the blanket around her. "Nononononono.. Marshall! This can't be happening! They won't let me see you anymore!" She said, beginning to break down. Her hands gripping his tank top. Her face pressed against his chest.

"Don't cry Fi, lets just go in there and act like we don't care what they say." He mumbled, kissing her forehead. "I shouldn't of fallen asleep, this is my fault.." He said as they began to walk towards the doors. "I'm sorry.."

Once they had gotten inside, Fionna's faces were relived, they got up from there seats and hugged her. "Where were you? You had us worried sick!" Before Fionna managed to speak, the vice principle stopped her. "I think everything will be clear if you just let me explain what happened. I found these to in the back of his car, asleep and stripped of all there clothing.."

Marshall had his arm around Fionna's shoulders, her head nuzzled against his shoulder. Her father immediately got angry. "Wait… so you mean to tell me that… that he stole my daughters virginity?!" Marshall looked at the vice principle, his eyes dark as she spoke once again. "I think that these two are the only ones that can answer that."

Her father's temper began to boil. "Well, is it true that you had your way with my daughter against her will?!" His hands were balled up into fists. "No.." Marshall said coldly. "I didn't do anything by force. I only did what she was okay with." He held Fionna a little tighter.

Meanwhile, Fionna was beginning to break down. "I-I'm so sorry daddy… I-I just love him s-so much and-" Her dad quickly interrupted her. "So, you think that the only way to express your feeling is to have him rip your innocence away?!" Marshall quickly stood up for her. "Hey! Don't yell at her! You can't control this, so why don't you just-" He was cut off when he was shoved back against the wall.

Before Fionna could say anything, her father grabbed her arm. "You're never seeing this monster again." With that, they all walked out the door, leaving Marshall dazed and rubbing the back of his head in pain. As soon as he realized what had happened he ran outside, but Fionna's mothers car was gone.

(I decided to add another chapter. Do NOT expect this to be updated often, I do not want to be bombarded with emails asking me to hurry up.)


End file.
